


'Off' and 'Warnings'

by Missyhissy3



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyhissy3/pseuds/Missyhissy3
Summary: Written for 2014 VAMB Secret Drabble/Ficlet ExchangeYoung people about to get into trouble: implicitly JC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hester (hester4418)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/gifts).



> This was written for Hester4418, who requested a story with Miral, Naomi and JC's child (name, sex and age to be established by the author) and supplied the first line: "You know you'll never get away with that."
> 
> The first line, the selection of characters and the choice of genre sent me in two opposite directions. I couldn't decide which one my recipient would prefer, so I decided they should have them both.

Ficlet 

Summary: Five years after their return to the Alpha Quadrant, Captain Chakotay and his crew return to the Delta Quadrant in the re-fitted Voyager. Admiral Janeway accompanies them on a diplomatic mission, in the region close to the colony on New Talax, and Neelix enjoys spending several weeks on board again.

Off

"You know you won't get away with that." Naomi frowned disapprovingly.

"He likes it." Miral was unmoved.

"You're not supposed to put him in it. They'll be mad."

"I want to go see them. You said we could."

"Yes, but I didn't mean _now._ I don't want to get into trouble."

"I want to see them. Mommy said they go _tomorrow_."

"Really? Well, OK. But I'll carry him; you're not supposed to put him in it, they're only meant for toys, not real babies."

"No! Don't move him, he likes it." Miral held fast to the handlebar, putting herself between Naomi and the hover-buggy.

"How do you know he likes it?"

"Neelix lets me put him in."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's OK. When I was little, Neelix used to let me do things other grown-ups didn't. Your mom will be mad." Naomi moved around to the other side of the buggy, and prepared to lift the baby out.

"If you take him out, he cries really loud," Miral replied knowledgeably.

Naomi's resolve weakened. "How did you deactivate the nanny, anyway?"

"I saw the code. Daddy didn't put his hand in the way. I did it with the code. On the chair. It's easy."

"Oh."

"I want to go see them, _now_!" Miral was already poised on the threshold with the hover-buggy; small feet were clearly visible poking out from inside it.

"OK, just a quick look." Naomi finally gave in. "Then we can get back before anyone notices."

* * *

Naomi, Miral and the hover-buggy exited the turbo lift. They started down the corridor just as Neelix turned the corner.

"Hello, you two, oh! You _three._ Hello, Kol, is that you in there, little one?" Neelix enquired cheerily. "Where are you all off to so late?"

"We're going to see the Katty babies," Miral explained confidently.

"At!" said Kol.

"The Katellese kittens we saved? Oh, wonderful! I hear they responded well to the Doctor's treatment; I wouldn't mind saying goodbye to the little fellows myself. Mind if I tag along?"

"'Course not, Neelix." Naomi replied, beaming, as his presence added an air of legitimacy to their excursion.

"But isn't it really a bit late for these two little ones, Naomi?"

"Ummm, well…" She shifted uncomfortably and Miral took over the conversation.

"They're sleeping when Daddy takes me. Kol said he wants to see them."

"They're asleep during the day because they're _nocturnal_ , sweetie," Neelix explained patiently. "And I think Kol's a bit little to be saying what he wants, isn't he?"

"He told me."

"Well, I guess if you've come this far already, a few minutes more won't make any difference."

"Thanks, Neelix." Naomi gave him a grateful smile.

"You babysitting tonight, then, Naomi?"

Her smile faded a little. "Well, actually, Miral called me and…"

Then the turbo lift opened again behind them. Out stepped Tom Paris, who immediately rounded on Neelix.

"So, Neelix, it's you we have to thank for all this then, is it?"

"Tom! Good evening. Thank for what?"

"Turning off the nanny, going AWOL with the kids."

"Well, no… I mean, I don't think so," Neelix''s brow furrowed. "I just ran into them in the corridor. They were on their way to the cargo bay here, to see those small mammals we rescued from the site of the explosion; you know, the ones the Captain said resemble some Terran creature. What did he say it was called? A turret? "

"Ferret."

"That's it!"

"Oh. I see. Sorry to accuse you like that. It's just we got an alert to say the nanny'd gone off line, and the computer told me I'd find them here, and when I saw you..."

"How was the reception?"

" _Long_. I volunteered to beam back and investigate. The Admiral was giving another closing speech, as after the first one she gave they just started up again. B'Elanna's in some sort of late pregnancy catatonic trance, and I think the Captain was actually asleep, underneath that enormous ceremonial hat."

Tom turned his attention back to the children. "So, anyone care to explain? Naomi? Miral?"

"Kol wanted to see the Catty babies, Daddy."

"Kol did?"

"Uh-huh."

"At!" said Kol.

"See!" Miral smirked.

"And the nanny? Where'd she go, honey?"

"Off."

"She malfunctioned?"

Miral stared at him and said nothing. Tom looked to Neelix and the Talaxian shrugged. Then Paris looked to Naomi, who finally spoke up.

"Umm, no, Commander, Miral told me she turned the nanny off."

Tom turned to look at Miral in disbelief. "You turned her off?" As she nodded slowly, he continued, "Do I even want to know how you did that? I mean you're five years old!"

"We're nearly there now, so, could we just take a quick peak?" Naomi put in hopefully.

"Well, Naomi, I'll think about it, but only when Miral has done a bit more explaining here. _How_ did you turn her off exactly, honey?"

Miral continued to say nothing and began to play with Kol's bare feet, getting a kick and a big smile from the ten-month old in return. Eventually, Naomi took over again.

"She said she saw you enter the code, because you didn't put your hand in the way, like B'Elanna does."

Tom shrugged guiltily at Neelix. "How was I supposed to know?"

Then Miral seemed to decide it was time to explain. "I turned her off. Like you do. We didn't need her. I can look after Kol. Mommy says I have to look out for him anyway, 'cos he's only got one pair of jeans."

Tom smiled. "He's a baby, sweetie, he doesn't have any jeans yet."

"He does so! Naomi said. But he's only got one pair. Me and Naomi, we've got two pairs of jeans. We're stronger."

"It is just me, Neelix, or is this conversation making even less sense than usual?"

"Well…I-" Neelix began.

"I think I might know what she means." Naomi interrupted, turning then to Miral, "Your mom said you should look out for him because you're _older._ You're mixing it up with what I told you about you being half-Klingon and me being half-Katarian. About our genetic make-up. That our genes are different from children with two human parents. About how Klingons and Katarians are stronger."

Tom smiled as he began to appreciate his daughter's train of thought. "Oh, I see. So, now you've cleared that one up, let's get back to the nanny."

"Just five minutes? Please, Commander?" Naomi gave Tom her most earnest, sweet and innocent look.

"Well, if we can keep the thing about me not hiding the nanny code between us, then I think I can see my way to five minutes. And I'll be sure to change that code the minute we get back. And re-evaluate home security."

The small group started off once more down the corridor, turned the corner and headed towards the cargo bay.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry," Naomi said to Tom.

"It's OK, Naomi, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Someone here can be very determined. But I think we should get Kol out of that hover-buggy, don't you Neelix?"

"Well, I- Now that you come to mention it, I don't suppose it really is appropriate."

"That's not fair! You let me! He likes it!" protested Miral.

"Well now, Miral, maybe your father's right here. Just because Kol's smiling doesn't mean it's safe, sweetie."

Then Janeway, Chakotay and B'Elanna rounded the corner behind them. Captain Chakotay was carrying an ornate sombrero style hat with a very wide brim.  

"There you are!" the Admiral exclaimed. 

"Admiral, Captain, I-"

"Well, Tom," Chakotay cut him off, "you'll be glad to hear you didn't miss much, because the Admiral _finally_ managed to end the reception just after you left. So, would you care to explain why our son is travelling the corridors of the ship at 22.00hrs in Miral's toy hover-buggy?"

"No, not really, Captain, I can't say that I would."

* * *

The Drabble is chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble

Summary: Fourteen years later, in a different time-line, Naomi is on leave from her posting, and calls in at Starfleet Academy to spend a night out with Miral and Kol.

Warnings

 

"You know you won't get away with that."

"No? Watch me."

"He'll taste it."

"It's tasteless."

"Why anyway?"

"Because he's always so freakin' uptight."

"He'll be really mad."

"So?"

"You _like_ him, don't you?"

"No! That's just gross! He's like my brother and anyway he's two years younger than me."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? It matters."

"No, not once you leave the Academy it doesn't, believe me. He's cute. I know he looks a lot like Chakotay, but he's still really cute."

"No he's not."

"He's coming back. I'm going to warn him about the drink."

"Naomi! Don't!"


End file.
